


Sunlit Mornings

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Seven Days of Cophine [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just some Cophine Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre The Next Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Delphine Cormier was a morning person, and it just so happened that Cosima wasn't.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Seven Days of Cophine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sunlit Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of a personal challenge I'm doing for myself. For seven days, I'm gonna write some Cophine fluff based on some prompts that I had some help coming up with. So, here for the first prompt of Golden, here it is. hope you enjoy.

Delphine was a morning person, though that was something that came about long before she met Cosima. In France, she’d prided herself in her ability to wake with the sun and get to work early. It was what put her so far ahead in Paris, what got her into Dyad. Delphine Cormier doesn't do anything by halves, it's not in her nature. 

And now? Though there wasn't any Dyad to get up early for, no worry that she would be discovered, that something dangerous was lurking at the door, Delphine woke early, usually at sunrise. She looked over at the clock, making sure that Cosima wouldn't wake up with the noise. Then, finally, she watched Cosima, watched the light from the early morning sun stream through the window, bouncing off the sheets and off the shoulder of her lover. There was a peace in the morning that Delphine constantly longed for, the calm when Cosima is peaceful and Delphine can watch her without any kind of teasing. That's not to say that Delphine hated the teasing, she'd grown to enjoy it over their long time together, but watching Cosima sleep, without those creases in her brow, the tired look in her eyes, the gentle wheeze that lingered in her lungs, it made Delphine remember that all of that was behind them. 

It had been a long journey, fighting against Dyad for every pull of breath that Cosima and her sisters took, but it got them here, resting in the small apartment that Delphine had bought the moment they got back to Toronto. It had taken almost two years, traveling around the world to cure the other clones of the disease, but now they could rest. 

Cosima stirred, far too early, but soon settled back into her pillow, and the sunlight continued to spill into the room, creeping up her shoulders. It would only take another hour at most for it to shine in her eyes, letting Delphine catch the tail end of her grumbled complaints. They were domestic now, Delphine had to remind herself of that sometimes. It was hard to forget, however, when Cosima would stumble into the kitchen, eyes still half clouded with sleep, desperate for a mug of coffee. 

With that thought in mind, Delphine slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Cosima, heading for the kitchen. She kept her footsteps light (the floor creaked loudly in specific spots, ones that Delphine was sure she could remember but had never put in the effort) moving into the hallway and out into the living room. Their space was small, yes, probably smaller than it could have been, but Cosima had liked the homey feel. 

As she set about making coffee, Delphine reflected on the last few years, the problems they had encountered inoculating all the clones, adapting to life without clones. Cosima still had nightmares, Delphine had them herself though less frequently than her lover did. There were nights she still woke in a cold sweat, the scar in her stomach aching faintly but the space between them grew with every passing occurrence

They stayed in Toronto, and once she was feeling well enough and had finished saving her sisters, Cosima had sought out finishing her degree. It had been a bit of trouble, explaining the year long gap, but she'd smoothed it over fairly quickly and was happily working at home. They were happy, and it was strange. Still, Delphine wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Making coffee?" Cosima's raspy voice filtered through the kitchen, breaking the haze of Delphine's thoughts. She stepped up, wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist, tucked her head in the junction of her shoulder and neck. 

"Good morning, cherie," Delphine said softly, earning a chuckle from her. "You are up early."

"Smelled good," Cosima said by way of explanation. And in the early moments of the morning, golden sunlight shining through the windows of the small apartment, Delphine felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) where i take prompts of all kinda and just generally am a bit wild. be on the lookout for day two, the prompt for which is "Truth or Promise". See you all then.
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
